Partner
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Horatio-Calleigh] She would find him anywhere


Title: Partner

Author: Natalie

Summary: She would find him anywhere

Disclaimer: Still don't own them... you think Jerry will leave em to me in his will? But as always the Dust Jacket Is mine!

Rating: PG

Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh, as if my muse would allow anything else.

Spoilers: Witness to Murder

Dust Jacket: http:67.18.37.18/1131/25/upload/p4114572.jpg

A/N: So I just got back from my recent snow adventure, a good 12 hours ago (Carved it up all weekend, so much powder, it was awesome, started a couple fights with skiers... Bloody skiers Lol... sorry if any of you guys are skiers), and the first thing I do when I get home is get on me computer and write one of Natalie's 500 word pieces (they are just so addictive, I swear!) One day I might get around to writing something bigger...

But anyway, here in Australia we just saw Witness to Murder on out screens, and let me just say, I was reduced to a puddle of mushy goo... Where again can I get a Horatio Caine? This man just astounds me every time I see a new ep! So this lil 500 piece was practically written as soon as the ep was over!

Thanks to Phantom for adding her magic touch!

And also stay tune to a sequel, coz its in the making!

---

_I try  
to be the man I am  
in times of broken lives  
and shattered dreams and plans  
standing up to fight  
the pressures and demands_

--

A lone figure stood silently next to a lone grave. There wasn't a soul insight. The figure stood silently in the drizzling rain. The light shower soaking him to the bone, but still he didn't move. His usually bright, fiery red hair was dull and plastered against his forehead. He ran a trembling hand through it, pushing it back off his forehead, the wet strands sticking up slightly in its new position.

A shiver passed through his body rocking his entire being.

It was cold.

But still he would not leave. He couldn't, not just yet. They were partners.

Horatio squatted down next to the Marble gravestone. He placed a bunch of daffodils on top of the freshly covered soil, the vibrant yellows contrasting strongly with the earthly brown. He thought Eugene would have liked then, the follows were bright and friendly.

Just like him.

Next, he placed his Badge on top of the marble gravestone.

Horatio closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw shut tightly, trying to hold on tight to his mask of control. A lump formed in the back of his throat and angry tears burned his eyes. He took a steadying breath, then whispered, "It's ok now Eugene. We caught the bad guy Partner, we caught him. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm real proud of you. Rest easy now Partner, and I'll come back and see you soon."

Horatio stood back up, his eyes tracing Eugene's name on the freshly engraved tombstone. The rain picked up slightly, his clothes growing heavier and he shivered again.

Then he sensed her.

She was close; he couldn't hear her, as the sound of the rain was to over powering. But he sensed her close; that's when he felt her warm hand slip into his, her fingers threading through his, offering her support.

His head turned and blue met green. She was looking at him intently, she knew he was hurting and now her heart ached as well. His blue orbs conveyed all the pain and sorrow he felt. In those blue depths she saw vulnerability; she saw raw fresh wounds that he couldn't hide, even if he tried.

She squeezed his hand tighter.

Horatio didn't know what to say to her, he wanted to ask her how she knew, how she'd found him. But the question was pointless, she was a damn fine CSI, and knew him better than he realised.

Calleigh felt him tremble again, so she moved closer to him, their bodies touching, and her other hand moved up to rest in the crock of his arm. Her head rested gently against his shoulder.

Her silent comfort touched his heart. Like it always had, she was always there for him, and she never asked questions. She knew what he needed, like always. He turned his head again and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

A moment passed, and then she tugged on his hand gently, softly whispering.

"Your freezing Handsome, lets go home."

_Fin_


End file.
